


Nerd Boyfriends

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Logan Wright is a closeted nerd.So is Julian Larson.





	Nerd Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Plurk forever ago, forgot to transfer it here XD

Derek and Julian are well aware that Logan's a little bit of a nerd.

 

He has the tendency to get over-excited about Marvel and DC movies, finds himself rambling a bit about deviances from comic book canon. But things like that - debating the changes in family lineage in the X-Men movies - are an ACCEPTABLE level of nerd; sometimes, Julian will even join in on those conversations, will use his own vast knowledge of comic book movies to try to justify changes.

 

Unfortunately for Logan, not EVERY geeky quirk he has is quite as socially acceptable.

 

He doesn't mean to slip up, really. The rest of the group barely acknowledges him in public, having nothing in common with him other than their Thursday night ritual. Perhaps it's just because today IS a Thursday, that Logan's mind is a little distracted.

 

"Hey, Elijah," he says, as they pass each other in the hall. The other boy looks slightly confused, but nods at him regardless, greets him in return.

 

Derek and Julian are frowning at him.

 

"You know that guy?" Derek says, looking back over his shoulder, "Isn't he the one who dressed in an authentic Darth Vader costume for the last Star Wars premier?"

 

"It was a Stormtrooper," Julian corrects, "But yeah, really? I don't think I could've even told you his name."

 

Logan stares at them, for a moment, "I...might sometimes play Magic: the Gathering with him. Sometimes. It's a long story."

 

Derek blinks.

 

"You...are you SERIOUS?"

 

"They play online, mostly," Logan says, defensively, "Sometimes I get bored. It's not like I HANG OUT with them, or anything."

 

"Oh my GOD," Derek's grinning widely, "Holy SHIT you're not just kind of a nerd, you're like KING of the nerds."

 

"It's not that nerdy! There's like twenty million people in the world who play it."

 

"Twenty million NERDS," Derek laughs, turns to grab Julian's arm, "Dude, our best friend is a NERD."

 

Logan's a little embarrassed, now, is avoiding eye contact and shifting awkwardly. He's not ASHAMED of his hobby, really, but he'd always known Derek and Julian would mock him over it.

 

"...Haven has a D&D group," Julian blurts out, staring at Logan.

 

"Great," Derek laughs, "So I'm your only cool friend. Nice."

 

"...I'm their DM."

 

Logan's head jerks up. Julian doesn't look like he's fucking with them, actually looks slightly embarrassed himself.

 

"They couldn't agree on which one of them it should be. So they asked me. I tried to pretend it was like an acting exercise, at first. Like working on my creativity or something. But I'm kind of into it now."

 

"...holy shit," Derek breathes, "Holy shit you're BOTH nerds. Oh my GOD."

 

He stares at them both, then bursts into laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. He pushes past them both, continues walking down the hall to their next class.

 

"NERDS!" he calls over his shoulder.

 

Logan looks at Julian, who just shrugs, cheeks still a little pink. He throws an arm around his shoulders, and they head to class, together.


End file.
